


Sweet Despair

by newtntommy



Series: Newtmas One Shots [17]
Category: The Maze Runner Series - James Dashner
Genre: AU, Bondage, Kinky, M/M, Multi, Smut, Threesome, haha - Freeform, thomas and stuart are twins
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-19
Updated: 2014-12-19
Packaged: 2018-03-02 04:46:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2800097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/newtntommy/pseuds/newtntommy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stuart comes to the Glade saying he's Thomas's twin. He realizes that Thomas has a big crush on Newt and he acts upon it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sweet Despair

**Author's Note:**

> Stuart Twombly is from The Internship by the way.  
> Dylan is so damn hot in that movie omg

Newt knew Thomas was special. When Thomas showed his curiosity and need to explore, he knew Thomas was going to change things, and he did. After the Ben situation and Thomas being stuck in the maze with Minho and Alby, the glade ended up being split in half. One half was very suspicious of Thomas and wanted to banish him, while the other half wanted to kiss his feet.

Newt was part of the group who liked Thomas. He knew Thomas was going to help them get out soon. After the girl with the note saying that she was the last one ever, he knew Thomas was going to make a difference. He really liked Thomas for that, and plus he was a really nice guy. You can’t blame him for growing a crush on the brunet and wanting to be with him. He brought Newt hope, and he was just bloody nice and curious. Newt was just automatically attracted to that when he first met Thomas.

So when a new boy came up into the glade completely negating the note, everyone was shocked.

Everyone was even more shocked when the boy looked like an exact replica of Thomas.

Riots formed and everyone was yelling around Newt. The blonde stared down at the boy in the box hacking water out and coughing loudly. He watched as the boy’s body shook to get the excess of water out. He was in a daze feeling like he was connecting dots in his mind. He barely registered the shove he got when Gally stormed his way into the box to drag the new boy out, who automatically started freaking out and yelling.

"You get your nasty ass hand off me, you cretin!" the boy yelled at Gally. He grunts when the taller boy throws him onto the grass, and he gets on all fours trying to catch a breath. Newt couldn’t take his eyes off the boy. He was completely captivated in how different he was already from Thomas, but he could sense that the newcomer held similarities too. He watches as Alby makes his way around the boy and yanks on his collar dragging him closer. Everyone went silent.

"Why do you look exactly like our greenie Thomas? I’m about five seconds from ordering banishment," he threateningly says, but with a calm look on his face. The sight made Newt shake out of his trance and look at Thomas, who was gaping at his replica. The boy pushes Alby enough to make him let go of his shirt making everyone gasp.

"It’s called identical twins dumbass," the boy hisses out coldly. He was out of his shaken state and was going to get up on his feet before he was pushed down again with a grunt. Newt had to hold Thomas back when he sees him jolt.

"We don’t need a useless, no-good boy in this glade. Especially one who seems to act like he knows everything. It makes it even worse when you start talking like you remember how to do so.To many weird things have been going on. Trust me when I say that I will certainly have you killed," Alby menaces.

"Just leave him alone!"

Newt tries to stop Thomas from leaving his grip, but he gets an earnest look from him and he could tell Thomas was wanting him to trust him. To trust his instincts and let him talk. With a long glance, Newt lets him go and watches as Thomas walks over staring at his ‘identical twin’.

"He could know something Alby, or he could remember something in a few days or maybe hours. I think we should just keep him around and find things out progressively. We can’t just make sudden decisions," Thomas persuades slowly. By the look on Alby’s face, he didn’t have him on his side.

"This shank-"

"I agree with Thomas," Newt intervenes making the three boys look at him. The appreciative look on Thomas’s face made his insides quiver. He holds a hand up when Alby tries to talk. "This shank could know something. He could also be viable and with everything going downhill, I say we keep him just for numbers at least. Something terrible is going to happen, and who knows what will happen to us. We need the numbers," he expounds with a few glances at the boy, who was laying down on the grass completely at ease. His skin crawls at the lack of esteem. He was saving his bloody life here.

He thinks he has Alby now when he sees him not so tense. He nods his head looking up at the blonde. He eyes Thomas.

"You and Newt are responsible for him. When he messes up, you two will banish him."

~*~

Newt tries to be inconspicuous when watching Thomas and his twin talk a few yards away from the garden. They didn’t look like they were having a nice conversation judging by the way Thomas rolled his eyes at everything the other boy had to say. He must be pretty snarky.

But the two had so many things in common. Not personality wise, but motion and habits. They moved in sync and they both furrowed their eyebrows a lot. They both bit their nails every few minutes, and they both sat hunched over with their feet crossed.

The need to know the boy’s name at least overwhelmed him and he didn’t realize he was walking towards the twins before he got a remark.

"Finally our little blonde peeping tom came around and decided to actually come over."

Newt’s face reddens at that. He clears his throat and watches Thomas roll his eyes.

"Newt, this is Stuart. Stuart, this is Newt," Thomas introduces them. ‘Stuart’ furrows his eyebrows.

"Isaac Newton?" he asks seriously. Newt’s eyebrows shot up. He didn’t imagine the boy being smart, and he starts to feel bad for judging him so early and with so little information about him. He nods at the question making Stuart shake his head in wonder.

"That’s awesome. Now can you spark up some gravity Sir Newton and push these awfully structured walls down?" Newt is speechless.

"Um.."

"Stuart!" Thomas shouts in disbelief. Newt couldn’t move his sight from Thomas’s smirking twin though.

"What? I’m sure Newton can use his beauty and stunning personality to push them down," Stuart asserts with a wink at Newt making the blonde blush. He puts his hand over his mouth so only Newt can see him speak. "You sure do have a lot of it."

Newt was sure his whole body was red from the compliment and he could barely hear the hit on the back of the head from Thomas to Stuart, who just grinned at him.

"What? Not my fault you won’t compliment him like that. You’re the one who has a crush on him."

"I don’t have a crush on him!"

"Says the one who basically drooled when describing Newton here to me."

Newt’s head was spinning as he watches the twins converse. Thomas was hissing out words while Stuart just grinned the whole time like the little amount of time spent with his twin had led him to have all his secrets and thoughts. Newt didn’t know what to do.

Thomas had a crush on him?

"Come on man, what was I supposed to think when you told me how nice Newt was to answer all your questions when you first got here, how you trust him so much, and how you damn well felt guilty for not telling Newton about your telepathic power with the girl, and then running with your tail between your legs to go tell him like a loyal dog?"

"Stuart shut up!" Thomas growls. Newt and Stuart silently watch him stand up and storm off to the woods. Newt suddenly felt uncomfortable standing alone with Stuart. He was shocked though, when Stuart starts to laugh.

"He’s going to be so mad when you’re taken away from him by some other guy," he huffs in laughter. Newt gapes at him.

"I’m not some property to own. I’m my own person," he scolds under his breath. Stuart rolls his eyes and stands up.

"Okay Sir Newton. Now tell me where a guy can get some food around here."

~*~  
Newt was on his way to bed when he heard rustling in the trees he was walking by. He takes a few steps to see clearer, and he rolls his eyes when he sees Stuart waving for him to come over. He groans in annoyance, but reluctantly follows the order anyway. He dodges branches and jumps over small bushes and rocks ignoring the little pain shooting up his leg. When he makes it over, he wasn’t expecting to be gripped by the arm and yanked forwards. He tries to get the intruding hand off of him, but Stuart had a strong grip. Newt looks ahead and sees the map room.

“Only runners are allowed in there, you slinthead. Now let me go!” he hisses under his breath and with one more try, he finally makes it out the brunet’s hold, who he was still nervous around. Don’t get him wrong. He was glad to have a duplicate of Thomas, but the way Stuart was snarky, nosy, and let alone rude, he was not comfortable around the shank.

“Runners? Whatever. I’m a newbie remember? Therefore, I can go wherever I want and just simply play dumb. Now come on,” Stuart drawls grabbing onto the blonde’s arm again, but with less strength and giving Newt the ability to pull away as long as he followed. Newt does pull his arm away, but he does follow after the brunet. Who knows what Stuart was going to do in there. He sure wasn’t going to let the greenie be alone in the forbidden building. He also found the boy endearing. He was so confident with himself even though he just got here.

When they enter the little hut with Newt in the lead, he glances around trying to not be nosy. He knew how things were set up in here. He just didn’t want to grow attach to the building again. He vaguely remembers being the one to put the number on the board and adjusting the manmade maze on the table. He remembers doing these things, and his heart hurt recalling being in that position.

He was too busy looking at the familiar maze to notice Stuart coming up behind him quietly. When he finally does hear the boy, it was too late. He was suddenly being grabbed by the hands forcefully. He struggles against the restraints being tied around his wrists. He tries kicking his attacker away by the shins making Stuart grunt, but adrenaline was obviously running through his body. His kicks bring no mercy to him, and he finds himself being yanked upwards where the other end of the rope around his wrists is being tied to a few branches up above.

“What the bloody-“he tries to yell, but then his lips are all of a sudden occupied by another pair of lips, and he tries to wiggle his body away. The lips are demanding though, and he finds himself being trapped by arms around his back forcing him to stay in the kiss. His lips are sucked, bitten, and occasionally licked leaving him breathless and confused with what he really wanted. He tries to push Stuart away with his legs and chest, but to no avail. After several seconds of trying to not fall into the kiss, Stuart finally pulls back leaving them both breathing heavily. Newt glares at the boy knowing his lips were redder than they’ve ever been. He makes a hard effort to not lick over them. Stuart was already haughtily smiling like a victor.

“What the shuck was that?” Newt growls at him his chest heaving. “What the bloody shuck of a brain do you have, you slinthead? I could so easily have you banished!” he yells at Stuart, and he’s suddenly shushed with a hand on his lips. He tries to turn his head, but the hand follows him. Stuart walks closer and is back in his proximity, and he finds himself pulling back on the restraint around his wrists. Stuart grins at him.

“The main event will be starting in a few minutes cupcake. Hope you are patient,” he chirps with a menacing smile afterwards. Newt snarls when his nose is bopped. He watches as the devil walks out of the hut and into the darkness. Newt yells for someone to get him out there, but he knew he was screwed. He was on the other side of the glade where nobody slept or even hung out at during the night. He just had to wait for the slinthead to come back. He loses his stability and starts to kick at everything around him in frustration.

~*~

Seeing Thomas walk through the door was not what he was expecting. He did expect for Stuart to get everyone to come see him strung up like a stupid shank, and for them to start laughing at him for letting Stuart lead him into being in this situation.

Instead he got Thomas walking in with a totally flabbergasted look on his face.

“What-“

Newt had felt a second of hope when he saw Thomas reach out to help him out of this predicament, but then Stuart had grabbed the back of his shirt and leaned in to speak in his ear. Newt’s face reddens when he sees Stuart looking at him while talking. A shiver runs down his spine.

“Why are you going to let him go? This is your chance bro. This is your chance to show your feelings and just have him,” Stuart whispers into Thomas’s ear. Newt’s stomach drops and he was totally speechless.

“What’s going-“ he starts, but gets interrupted by Stuart shoving Thomas hard enough to move him closer to him. Thomas didn’t show any signs of reaching up again to let him go. He just had his arms out and just observing Newt, and Newt just wanted to go hide in a hole right now. The sudden push Stuart was forcing upon them made his head hurt. This meeting was too much. There was no precaution. No warning. It was a normal day in the glade, and now they were being forced to talk about the weirdness between them? He was comfortable with just having small glances and tender touches every now and then. Now he was strung up totally vulnerable with Thomas staring at him like he had just found the treasure he’s been looking for in the past ten years.

Thomas is shoved again, but he had braced himself by grabbing onto Newt’s side making them both redden like a tomato. Newt felt Thomas’s warm breath on his face enticing, and he didn’t know if he wanted to lean up or wait for Thomas to. Stuart apparently had enough.

“Kiss him you fricking idiot.”

That must’ve been the call because Newt found himself being kissed again, but with more compassion. The kiss was hard with a hint of gentleness. Hunger erupted in Newt’s mind, and he just wanted to ravish the brunet now that he finally had him. He shakes his hands in the restraint wanting to touch Thomas’s hot skin. His lips are ravished urgently like the brunet relied on him to breathe. He groans when he feels the first touch of Thomas’s tongue skim along his bottom lip. The hands on his side lower to his waist, and they pull him closer to Thomas’s body. They angle their faces when they have gotten used to each other’s mouths and wanting to search for more.

Out of nowhere, another set of hands are on his sides. The new pair of hands’ heat soak through his shirts and onto his skin underneath and he wasn’t sure if he could have a heart attack this early in his life.

Too much Thomas. Too much skin on his and he only wanted more.

He felt hot breath on the back of his neck and his head begun to spin. Too much. Too much.

Too little.

The first pair of hands tauntingly skim under his shirt and come back out. The other pair were holding onto him like he was going to fly off somehow. He gasps when Thomas pulls away from the kiss, but only to latch onto his jawline.

Then another pair of teeth begin to bite on his neck.

“Bloody hell-my..” Newt whimpers into the air with his eyes shut as he is overwhelmed with kisses being planted on him. The twins might have a lot of differences, but they sure bloody hell moved the same way and in sync. They made the same motions with their wandering hands. It felt like they had a system down with the way they seemed to take turns bringing their hands under his shirt to caress him. The suffocation of being between the two made him only get harder. He blindly grinds against Thomas, who in return grunts at the sudden move. He feels Stuart reach around him to his brother and pull a leg to the space in between his legs. Newt could hardly breathe. He grinds desperately down on the leg needing friction bad. His body was on fire, and he could hardly think of anything else besides for the twins around him.

“Don’t get me wrong. I love kissing your boyfriend here, but can we move it along? Newton is losing it,” Stuart comments hotly and just the thought of what was to come made Newt moan making Stuart chuckle. With a hand still on Newt’s side, Stuart reaches around to grab for a dagger. Newt doesn’t comprehend the rope being cut. He was too busy kissing Thomas out of breath. Thomas’s hands on him tighten and he’s then moved around and he’s suddenly being turned around and guided to the ground. He winds up on all four with Thomas’s body on top of him, and he hazily looks up at Stuart while Thomas sucks on his neck. Stuart looked flustered and was totally speechless for once staring down at them. He shakes his head getting out of his daze. He focuses on Thomas.

“Take his damn clothes off and get this going before one of us blows it,” Stuart harshly spits out, but before he could reply with something as snarky, his shirt is being pulled off and his pants are being pulled down making him grunt in surprise. He hisses when a hand is being pressed against his hard cock through his boxers, and he absentmindedly thrusts up. He hears Stuart chuckle hotly into his ear making him tense up.

“I hear that you’re second in command, but look at you. Horny as a rabbit,” Stuart comments in a mocking tone, but Newt only nods with a grunt. He could’ve cried when the hand is pulled away. He doesn’t know who, but one of them pulled his boxers down and then both of them are on him. Stuart was at his chest licking and biting, while Thomas was sucking on his back making shivers run down it. He feels Thomas get lower and lower down his body until he had no more to kiss. He feels Thomas’s kisses no longer making him worry. Stuart might be the one talking dirtily and moving things along, but Thomas was the one he wanted. He wanted Thomas since he came out of the bloody box-

“Oh bloody shuck-hell!” he jolts out in surprise when he feels something purely wet against his hole. Two pair of hands hold him from moving as Thomas rims him. Newt was a blabbering mess trying to grab hold onto something as he feels Thomas move his tongue in deeper. He felt so shaken. His body was jumpy, but with the four hands on him, he wasn’t going to move away. Thank goodness for that because he’d rather go bloody hungry than lose a second of Thomas’s tongue in him driving him bloody mad. Pleasure spurted all through his body when he feels a finger enter him. He didn’t have the will to kiss back when Stuart yanks his hair up to pull him into a kiss. He stutters trying to catch some kind of breath, but then embarrassingly shrieks when another finger enter him and they start bloody thrusting.

Things are stopped far too early a minute or two later. Thomas’s fingers and devilish tongue leave him, and he feels so empty. Though, now he’s been hovered by the runner and he could almost squirm from the torching heat now pressed against his back. He hears a few words being conversed, but he doesn’t have the mind set to listen. He mewls when a mouth latches onto his neck licking and biting. He feels Thomas press the head against him, and he doesn’t bloody know when clothes were taken off. He probably spaced out sometime.

He groans when Thomas starts to push in slowly. He curls his hands into fists on the ground when he feels pain flare up. His right hand is then grabbed and he glances just long enough to find a very naked Stuart in front of him. He closes his eyes tightly when Thomas pushes in more after waiting to adjust. He feels Stuart kiss his chin and jawline and ruffle his hair. He hears encouragements in his ear as he’s entered even more and he would love to bloody know how much more Thomas had to go.

He feels a little tension appease when Thomas soothingly starts to rub his thumbs along his sides. He feels lips press in his back and he would honestly sigh at the feeling if he wasn’t trying to hold back from crying out in pain. It felt like his muscles were on fire, but he had to stay quiet and just let the brothers keep soothing him.

Thomas would have a heart attack and bolt away completely ruining this.

He feels his muscle relax when Thomas pulls out showing that he had made it all the way in. He does tense when Thomas slowly enters him again, but it was already easier. He sighs and finally opens his eyes after what felt like an hour. The sight of Stuart with a gaped mouth had him in wonder, but he looks down and sees what had him like that. He holds back a moan when he sees Stuart jerking himself off, but he’s then filled with regret for not satisfying his lover’s twin when he’s been pleasing him this whole time.

His body jolts when Thomas thrusts into him hard and he finds himself looking for balance. When Stuart reaches to help him, Newt takes it upon himself to reach and wrap a hand around Stuart’s cock making the brunet hiss at the contact.

Thomas’s movements against him weren’t allowing him an ounce of balance. He moans at the speeding thrusts delving into him and he lets go of Stuart. He gets a better idea and ends up very greatly surprising him when he leans down and licks along Stuart’s cock. He hears Stuart cuss above him and he decides to go for it, and leans just a little more down and brings the cock in his mouth. He hears Stuart groan loud and it only encourages him to take more into his mouth.

Thomas though demands his attention with harder and faster thrusts and bites on his back. Thomas’s dominant side surprises him, and he was now way passed the point of no return. He grinds back against him, while sucking and licking along Stuart’s cock and every now and then reaches up to wrap his hand around the part he couldn’t reach with his mouth. It only took a minute for Stuart to pull away from him and reach climax with a grunt. Newt’s hair is suddenly yanked up and he’s forced to stand on his knees as Thomas goes harder into him, and he cries out in pleasure. He couldn’t think of anything except for the cock inside him hitting that spot splendidly, and it only took one jerk of Thomas’s hand to bring him to the edge with an embarrassing shriek. He hears and feels Thomas get to his own edge and come inside him.

Newt dazedly drops on the ground with the guide of Thomas and Stuart. He feels Thomas pull out and he moans at the sensitive feeling. Thomas moves to the side with his chest pressed to his shoulder. Newt could barely keep his eyes open, and he barely noticed Stuart getting dressed and heading for the door.

“Had fun with you love birds. Glad you two finally opened your eyes and saw what was right in front of you.”

And for the first time, Newt raised his heavy arm up to flip him off.


End file.
